Black accident
A fanfic by epicKieren66 (and oh BOY! I just couldn't wait any longer to put this up!) Just a fair warning, there will be ALOT of sugar plum talking (Flirting) in chapters 1-16. DO NOT TOUCH Characters (UND)Luminescent - (Main Character/ Protagonist) (NW)Blackheart - (Main Character) (RW)Amorous - (Main Character) (SeaW)Abalone - (Minor Character) (RW)Queen Glory - (Minor Character) (RW)Deathbringer - (Minor Character) (RW)Lotus Flower - (Minor Character) (SkyW)Blitz- (Minor Protagonist) (NW)Blackvoid - (Antagonist) (RW)Lifelight - (Antagonist) (NW)Weatherreader - (Protagonist) (SeaW)Guppy - (Minor Character) (SeaW)Agua - (Minor Character) (SeaW)Monsoon - (Minor Character) (IW/NW)Dim - (Minor Character) (RW/SeaW)Aloina - (Major Protagonist) (SeaW)Neritic - (Minor Antagonist Protagonist) (SeaW)Gull - (Antagonist) (SeaW)Saltwater - (Protagonist) (SkyW)Brixa - (Minor Protagonist) (SkyW)Diorite - (Minor Antagonist {I'm adopting this oc}) (Other) The Dolphins - (Symbol) Prologue "Ah," Blackheart sighed. "I could be here, every day, with you forever." Amorous blushed. "You're cute, but our parents..." "WHO CARES!" Blackheart yelled, "If what I'm feeling right now is love, then I want to be together... fo- forever." Amorous felt like the pinkest rainwing ever. "We're only 8. This really doesn't feel right." Blackheart didn't like it when Amorous was right about something he didn't want to hear. "BLACKHEART! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT RAINWING AGAIN!?" Blackheart jumped a foot in the air from his father's shout. "THREE MOONS AMOROUS, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE HANGING OUT WITH THAT NIGHTWING AGAIN!" Amorous quickly shifted from pink to white, as her mother approached her. About as suddenly as the dragonet's parents' voices boomed from nowhere, they were glaring at the other dragonet and their parent. "Keep your filthy son away from my baby!" Lifelight growled. "Rainwings and nightwings were never meant to like each other, Blackheart, AND THIS IS WHY!" Blackvoid yelled at Blackheart. "Dad! You're making a scene." Blackheart whimpered, as Amorous was being told, again, how her father was kidnapped and killed by the nightwings, according to Glory. Ironically, Glory busted into the area and yelled, "WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE!?" but settled as soon as she saw the four dragons in front of her. "Oh. You four again." Glory said, unimpressed, "Blackvoid, when will you realize that it's better that your tribe lives along with the rainwings, and Lifelight, when will you realize that we'll punish the dragon who killed your mate?" "Never" both of the parents whispered. Glory rolled her eyes, then said, "Well, if that's the way things are going to be, then banish your children from seeing each other." Glory turned, then flew off to her balcony mumbling something like, "Three moons, for ten months those two coul..." but the rest of Glory's mumbling was unable to be heard. Amorous stared at Blackheart, and he stared back, then they turned and headed towards the direction of their homes, each far away from each other. Chapter 1: Love is in Bloom Amorous crept through the forest, keeping an eye out for her mom, Blackheart's dad, Deathbringer, and Queen Glory. Glory's words rang through her head. "Well, if that's the way things are going to be, then banish your children from seeing each other. Well, if that's the way things are going to be, then banish your children from seeing each other." Ignore her. We've been doing this for two years now, and still haven't been caught yet... but why do I feel bad about betraying my Queen? Amorous turned around, waited, then entered Blackhearts secret area of the forest. "There you are!" Blackheart said gleefully. "I was getting worried!" "You know my mom..." Amorous sighed. "She just HAD to make sure I wasn't going to come see you." Blackheart laughed. "My dad does that too! Even after two years, he's still saying, 'If your going to see that rainwing scum, you'll be in BIG trouble young one.' seriously, he just won't stop." Amorous sighed, again. "Sweetie, I want to spend my entire life with you." Blackheart grinned. "Me too, dear." the two young dragonets cuddled up together, to appreciate another successful day. Chapter 2: Discovery "Your too funny!" Blackheart laughed. "Am not!" Amorous argued. "Not that funny anyways..." You are too! ''Blackheart argued back in his head. ''If only I could tell her I can read minds, too bad that she'd love me less if I really did tell her. "Umm... Blackheart..." Amorous called from Blackheart's side. "Blackheart! Look fast!" Blackheart jumped and looked out towards where amorous was pointing. "Three moons..." Blackheart gasped. "Dolphins!" Amorous was turning a vivid shade of pink. "They're so CUTE! Tee hee, just like you!" Blackheart blushed. I hope Blackheart isn't going to hunt them, I wouldn't like seeing those dolphins get injured. Amorous's thoughts whispered in Blackheart's head. "I don't think I'll hunt these dolphins down... this is... just... um... too big of an occasion to hunt them down. Yeah, that's why! Too big of an occasion!" "Your darn right about not hunting these here dolphins!" an unknown voice said, making Blackheart and Amorous jump. They spotted three seawings laying nearby them, two of which were looking at the dolphins. "SEAWINGS!? WHAT ARE SEAWINGS DOING HERE!?" "Shh!" One of the seawings whispered. "We don't belong here! We're exiles from the seawing kingdom." Amorous looked less stressed, and not as white anymore. "What's an exile?" Amorous asked. "We're not allowed to return to our kingdom." one of the seawings answered. "Oh you poor things!" Amorous gasped. "Well, we couldn't stop it." the last seawing sighed. "Well," the first seawing began, "that animus helped us avoid our punishment for two years!" the third dragon rolled his eyes, then returned to gazing at the dolphins. "BLACKHEART! WHERE ARE YOU!" Blackvoid's voice shouted from nowhere. "Ack!" Blackheart squeaked. "I've got to go precious, dad's looking for me!" Blackheart whispered, until he realized he was talking to thin air. Amorous had ran back to her mother. Chapter 3: Dolphins "They were the prettiest thing!" Amorous cheered. "Aw, I wish you could've been there! "I know, but we have work that needs to be done. Speaking of work, how was today." Lifelight asked. Amorous rolled her eyes. "not soo good today. Umm... I only found... umm... Two oranges, five strawberries, ten dragonfruit, and four bananas?" Lifelight stared at Amorous. "I'm sorry," Lifelight began, "Was that a question, or an answer to my question?" Lifelight asked immediately. "Oh, That was an answer to your question." "Ok then. It's getting late. Maybe you should go to sleep." "Aww, but mom I'm, *Yawn* not tired yet." Lifelight grinned at Amorous. "Oh, really?" Lifelight asked, sarcastically. "Yeah. Really." Amorous answered. "Well, maybe I'm a little tired." "Ok." Lifelight said. Amorous soon closed her eyes, as she fell to sleep. Chapter 4: Alone "So you have a home here now!?" Blackheart asked. "Yes." Answered one of the seawings. "Guppy! I could use your help!" "WHY!?" Yelled Guppy. "It looks like you and Agua are fine!" "Actually," Agua began, "We've been doing this for three days now, right Monsoon?" Monsoon rolled his eyes. "Yes." he answered. "Hey," Blackheart began. "That's the first time I've heard your names." The seawings stared at Blackheart. "I'm sorry." Agua sighed, "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves." Blackheart laughed. "It's fine. Some of the rainwings here who meet someone new don't even give their names what-so-ever." The seawings laughed. "So..." Monsoon began, "whats it like, you know living with those lazy rainwings?" "Excuse me," Blackheart began, "Those rainwings aren't lazy! THOSE RAINWINGS JUST ARE NOT LAZY! THEY ARE THE SWEETEST, MOST LOVING, DRAGONS IN THE WORLD. AND EVERYONE THINKS THEY'RE LAZY BECAUSE NOBODY CARES TO EVEN LEARN HOW THEY LIVE!!!" Blackheart yelled. He soon stopped and noticed the horrified looks on the dragons faces. This was why Blackheart was named Blackheart. Because he could horrify the most brave dragons in the world. Even a dragon named Morrowseer was shaking from one of Blackheart's attitudes. When Blackheart was only three. Chapter 5: Luminescent "So... The siwings..." Amorous began. "Seawings." Blackheart corrected her. "Right. The seawings won't talk to you." "Yeah, I kinda went black-hearted on them." "Why?" "Because they said rainwings are lazy." "Oh. Well you should apologize!" "No." "Why not? "Cause your not lazy" Amorous rolled her eyes. "Let's change topics. If we had a baby in secret, what would his or her name be?" "Oh!" Blackheart began, "Hitting me with a tricky question are you?" "I just wanted to change topics!" Amorous giggled. "I think Luminescent sounds good." Blackheart grinned. "That name is perfect! You're so smart and ''not lazy!" ''Oh, Blackheart. You sweet little you. ''Amorous thought and Blackheart blushed. But what the dragonets didn't know was that life would get harsh from here on out. Chapter 6: Downhill Blackheart tip-toed into his home, hoping not to be noticed by his dad. "Your late, Blackheart" Blackvoid growled. Blackheart flinched. "I'm sorry. Umm... The crew was having a late night tonight." Blackvoid glared at Blackheart. "That's interesting," Blackvoid began, "considering that your crew came back EARLY TODAY!" Blackheart's heart was sinking, deep into his chest. "Umm... T-T-They had me stay behind today." "No they didn't. MIGHTYWINGS SAID YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TODAY FOR YOUR JOB. What were you really doing?" "Umm- Umm-" Blackheart studdered, "I-I-I w-was hun-hun-hungry s-so I-I... I DIDN'T GO TO WORK TODAY BECAUSE I SPENT ALL DAY EATING FRUIT!!!" Blackheart cried, lying. Blackheart could already tell they were making a scene because of all the nearby, confused voices in his head. Blackvoid had eyes like daggers. "You imbecile!" Blackvoid hissed. "First you date a lazy, worthless, rainwing, AND NOW YOUR ACTING LIKE ONE!" "I WAS HUNGRY!" Blackheart lied, again. Blackvoid stared at Blackheart intimidatingly. "Fine." Blackvoid said, his attitude cooling down. "I will escort you to and from your job, and if I don't find you immediately when I pick you up." Blackvoid said. "I will watch you every second of the day, every day of the week, every week in every month, every month in a year, and every year for an eternity." Chapter 7: Sadness Amorous stared at the dolphins. They were jumping out of the water, and plummeting right back in. Agua walked over to her. "You've been staring out there for a while. Would you like to come inside? It looks like there's going to be a storm." Amorous glanced back at Agua. "No thanks, Agua." She sighed. "Have you seen Blackheart? I haven't seen him in three days." Agua flinched. "No." he answered. Amorous sighed again. Now it looked like the dolphins were walking on top of the water. She would wait here for Blackheart for an eternity, if she had to. The dolphins were almost dancing, in a way. Amorous stood up. "Actually, yes. I'll come inside your home." Agua looked somewhat worried, but he guided Amorous to his new little home. "I know it isn't complete, but we've been trying our best to make it like our home, well, except for Guppy." Agua joked. "I HEARD THAT!" Guppy yelled. "AND BY THE WAY: I AM HELPING!" "I was joking!" Agua explained. Amorous looked at him. "You two fight... a lot." "Don't you and Blackheart fight?" "No. We sometimes have friendly arguments, but we never fight." "I've been wondering, How did Blackheart get his name?" "Oh! Well he told me that at one point in time, his mother had originally named him Cosmic vision. He said she'd hatched and raised him here in the rainforest. But one day his mother brought him back to the "Nightwing Island" whatever that is. Anyways his name was changed to Blackheart for making a dragon named Morrowseer scared from his threatenings and stuff." Amorous looked at Agua. "Wow. That's deep." He said. Amorous looked back at the dolphins. They seemed to be listening to her, all of them were staring at her. Amorous grinned and waved at the dolphins, and they returned to dancing. Chapter 8: See her Blackheart was laying against a pine tree. Staring out in the open, wishing he could talk to Amorous. Then, suddenly a nightwing landed next to him. "Hello Cosmic!" the dragon said. "Deathbringer, you know that isn't my name anymore." Blackheart sighed. Deathbringer rolled his eyes."That was your name when we were still friends." Deathbringer said. "But that isn't why I'm here." Blackheart stared at Deathbringer. "What?" Blackheart asked. "It has come to my attention that you've returned to your job, but your not doing your job." Deathbringer explained. He took a long look at Blackheart. "You miss Amorous, and you've recently been hanging out in secret. Am I right?" Blackheart groaned. "Don't tell my dad." Blackheart growled. "I won't." Deathbringer said. "In fact, I'm in love with a rainwing too." Deathbringer said. "Yeah, but your in love with the queen. That's different." Blackheart sighed. "Go see her." Deathbringer said from out of nowhere. "What!?" Blackheart gasped. "B-B-But my dad." Deathbringer grinned at Blackheart's stuttering. "I'll tell your dad that the queen has sent you to Jade Mountain to take care of something, and to expect you to be home late." Deathbringer explained. "I-I-I" Blackheart stuttered again. "Now go! You don't have all day!" "Thanks" Blackheart cheered, flying off. He was so excited to see Amorous's face when she saw him again. Chapter 9: Monsoon The storm really was not helping. "Ammy! It's not my fault!" Amorous didn't want to listen to Blackheart shouting through the rain. ''H-H-He knew I was waiting for him! He just didn't come! D-Does he not care about me anymore? Amorous turned to stare into Blackheart gazing at her. "I-I-I do care about you! Let me explain!" Amorous was crying. "THREE DAYS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" she shouted. "IT'S MY FATHER!" Blackheart shouted back. "He figured out that I've been skipping work. Now it seems like he won't take his eyes off me." Amorous stared at him. "So, you haven't been avoiding me?" "I swear I haven't." "But... Hibiscus said..." "Hey, I love you. There is never a day I don't think about you." Amorous had to admit, she still felt emotionally hurt, so she snuggled up against Blackheart, but as soon as she did, Lightning struck across the sky, and thunder roared. "Wow." said a voice. "Now that's a bad omen." Blackheart and Amorous jumped, and turned to see a young Nightwing dragonet staring out at the storm. "How did-- Never mind, your a dragonet. What would you know?" "I know," the dragonet began, "that if you two meet here tomorrow, I see one big, bad, ''black accident is going to happen." "What do you mean?" Amorous asked, but another voice had interrupted them. "Cute Nightwing baby, baby, baby, baby! Where have you gone? AHA! There you are!" A Rainwing said, appearing from nowhere. "Eep!" the dragonet squeaked. "No! I don't want to head back Lotus!" The Rainwing picked up the dragonet, and shifted his focus to Amorous and Blackheart. "Thanks for catching this sneaky, sneaky, sneaky baby, baby, baby, baby! Hey, I've seen you two before... AH! Yes, yes! You two are those dragons who aren't allowed to meet! Glory's going to be so angry, angry, angry, angry when she finds out!" Amorous and Blackheart gulped. Then Lotus turned his focus back to the dragonet. "Alrighty, Weatherreader, Let's get you back, back, back to the hatching chambers." Weatherreader turned back towards Amorous and Blackheart. "Do NOT meet tomorrow! Trust me!" then the dragonet bounded into the rainforest. Chapter 10: Weather ''WHY SHOULD WE NOT MEET TOMORROW, PIPSQUEAK! ''Blackheart yelled in his head. ''BAD OMEN? HA! I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING MORE RIDICULOUS! ''The sun was rising. Blackheart smacked the door to his house loudly, probably already making a scene. "Welcome back." Blackvoid yawned. "Why were you sent over to Jade Mountain Academy?" "They wanted me to go there next year, they said tha-" Blackheart began, before he was interrupted. "DID YOU DENY THAT INVITATION!" Blackvoid asked, angrily. "Yes," Blackheart began, "yes I did." Blackvoid calmed down. "Good." He said. "This seems like the first good decision you've ever made." Blackheart was stunned. ''Dad doesn't want me to go to JMA!? ''"Listen." Blackheart began, again. "Could I please take today off. I've got a lot on my mind." Blackvoid's answer was immediate. "No." he said. "Come on. I've got to get you to your job." Chapter 11: Unnatural "What a weird dragonet." Amorous said to her mother. "Oh?" Her mother responded. "But the dolphins-- I think what they were doing was ever weirder." "That's nice, honey." "Why were they swimming away, and then coming back?" "Sure thing, sweetie." "Your ignoring me, aren't you." "Absolutely." Lifelight said, still ignoring Amorous, giving her an idea. "Can I, perhaps, see the dolphin, mommy?" Lifelight replied, "Without a doubt." Without looking at her daughter. -***- ''I don't understand, Weatherreader. Why should we not meet tonight? '' Amorous thought. ''I just don't know anymore. Right now, I just really want to know what happened to the dolphins. ''Amorous landed on the beach, and as usual, she was greeted by the Seawing trio, then ten minutes later, the dolphins arrived as well. "So the dolphins were swimming away, then coming back?" Monsoon asked. "Yes! It was the weirdest thing!" Monsoon looked at Agua, then Guppy. "I'm not too sure." Agua answered. "It's been proven that dolphins might be smarter than dragons, so maybe they know something." "Weird..." Amorous responded. "Hey! Could I fly right above them to see if I could find something." "I don't see why not." Guppy responded. Amorous marched outside, and began to fly towards the dolphins. She observed them closely, but since she didn't know how dolphins acted, she didn't know how to tell if they were all right or not. Then a dolphin noticed her. It began swimming violently, thrashing it's body about. Soon the other dolphins noticed it, then Amorous. Not long later they were all thrashing about, occasionally poking their heads out of the water, and spitting water at Amorous. "Hey! Stop it!" Amorous screamed. She was afraid. Her wings were feeling heavy from the water they spat at her. She tried to fly back to the beach, but before she could get to the beach, a dolphin leaped out of the water, blocking her path. Amorous swiftly changed her flight direction, trying not to hit the dolphin. When she tried to change her route to return to the beach, the same thing happened. Then, one dolphin leaped out of the water, and put a ''bracelet made of pearls ''on Amorous, then a voice suddenly was in her head. ''Don't be afraid. They're trying to warn you, about something- I don't know what though. ''Amorous didn't know what to say, but somehow she knew she couldn't talk to this voice, aloud. ''Who are you!? ''Amorous asked. ''I cannot tell you for your own good. I'm so sorry I have to do this to you. FAINT. NOW! ''In that exact moment, Amorous plummeted into the water. She had fainted. -***- "Ammy!" Blackheart's voice screamed. Amorous couldn't hear how loud he had screamed. "Shh..." Agua whispered "She's still in a daze." Amorous tried to look at where Blackheart's voice had come from, but all she could see was darkness. She could tell her eye was open, but she just couldn't see anything. "What happened!" Blackheart shouted, again. "I DON'T KNOW!" Guppy yelled back. "She was flying above the dolphins, when they suddenly began to act all weird. They spat water at her, jumped in her way preventing her from returning to the beach... and then- and then- AND THEN SHE FAINTED, OKAY!" Guppy was gasping for air. "She would've drowned if we hadn't come... she could've died..." Monsoon said. "Why are you crying?" Amorous asked, without the strength to be loud enough for them to hear. Luckily, Agua heard her. "A-A-Amorous!" He gasped. "She's waking up!" The other three ran over. "A-A-Ammy!" Blackheart stuttered. "Blackheart... I-I-I can't see" Amorous whispered, scared. "You're not going to see for some time-- hopefully for only thirty minutes, but you'll be able to see again!" Monsoon assured her. "I'm just glad your alive!" Chapter 12: Sketch (Lifelight's perspective) Lifelight was washing off her favorite fruit. "Blasted nightwings!" Lifelight whispered. "Always doing everything wrong! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU CUT DOWN TREES YOU BARBARIANS!" one of the nightwings yelled back, "YOU CANNOT TELL US HOW TO DO OUR JOBS!" Lifelight closed the curtains. Ten minutes later, Lifelight asked "Hey Amorous! Could you come help your mother with this!" after no response had arrived she went to Amorous's room. "Amorous?" Lifelight said walking in the door without knocking. Amorous wasn't there, but rather a sketch of a black dolphin, with a pretty beach behind it. ''Hang on a second... I know that beach! Lifelight thought. That's the beach where-- ''"OH NO SHE ISN'T!" Lifelight yelled, taking flight. Chapter 13: Missing (Blackvoid's perspective) Blackvoid landed. It was almost time for Blackheart to come home. "YOU CANNOT TELL US HOW TO DO OUR JOBS!" Mightyclaws yelled. "Alright. Time's up. We can head home" Soulmind said. Sometimes Blackheart was a little late. But if he was ever more than ten minutes late, Blackvoid would set the rule he made up into play. Blackvoid stared at the moon. ''He's just a myth. They're just a myth. ''Blackvoid reassured himself. Five minutes had already passed. Blackvoid waited. Four more minutes passed, then Mightyclaws noticed Blackvoid. "Umm, Void, I have something you'll want to hear." Mightyclaws told Blackvoid. "I'm listening." Blackvoid responded. Mightyclaws gulped, then began, "Mystic said she saw Blackheart sneak away from work--" Blackvoid glared at Mightyclaws then yelled, "WHERE DID SHE SEE HIM GO!?" Mightyclaws gulped. "She said she saw him going... there." "THE BEACH!" "Y-Y-Yes... The beach." That was enough to tell Blackvoid what was happening. He turned and saw Blackvoid's stupid rainwing girlfriend's mother flapping to his right. They both knew that their children had met in secret, Blackvoid didn't know how a Rainwing could figure out a secret, but she did. ''That boy is in so much trouble... after I deal with that Rainwing! Chapter 14: Omen Blackheart was so distressed, finally Amorous was able to stand and see again. "It was so scary!" Amorous explained, "They didn't want me to return to the beach! I-I-I could tell somehow." Blackheart was heart broken. "It's fine! We'll kill those dolphins as soon as possible! Right Guppy, Monsoon, and Agua?" The three seawings cringed. "Well, I know Coral isn't my queen anymore, but I still couldn't kill a dolphin if I tried." Agua sighed, and Monsoon and Guppy nodded their heads in agreement. "I told you two NOT to come!" a dragonet's voice shouted from behind everyone, making everyone jump. "YOU!" Blackheart snarled. Blackheart walked at Weatherreader threateningly. "Don't hurt the kiddo!" Amorous shrieked. Blackheart stopped moving. "I don't care if you have powers or not! I'm going to meet Amorous here everyday until the end of time!" "I don't think so." Weatherreader said in a sassy way. "Lemme just ask you this; what time is it?" Blackheart didn't get the question at first, then he realized. "I was supposed to meet my dad..." he gasped. "And guess who's coming for your girlfriend?" Weatherreader asked Chapter 15: Black Accident Amorous turned white when she heard those seven words. "I completely forgot!" Blackheart whined. "Look who's the pipsqueak now!" Weatherreader said, yet again in a sassy way. "Alright!" Agua said. "We've got to get you two to your homes!" Amorous, Blackheart, Guppy, and Monsoon nodded. "It's too late!" Weatherreader warned. As soon as everyone had pushed outside, they searched the skies. "No one's here... yet." Guppy whispered. The Guppy kept her eyes on the sky as Monsoon and Agua guided Amorous and Blackheart to the jungle, but they slammed right into an invisible object. "YOU!" Lifelight's voice yelled from in front of them, as lifelight shifted into a lava red color. Agua and Monsoon jumped back in surprise, then they got held down by more invisible objects. Two rainwings changed color to become visible. One was Hibiscus, but Amorous didn't know the other Rainwing. Then Lifelight whipped her long tail around Blackhearts neck. "MOM! What are you doing!" Amorous cried. "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Lifelight yelled, curling her tail tighter around Blackheart's neck. At that moment, a black dragon grabbed Amorous and help his talon to her neck. "YOU WILL LET MY SON GO RIGHT NOW!" Blackheart's father yelled at Lifelight. Lifelight looking stunned let go of Blackheart's neck. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. "I've let him go!" Lifelight growled. "Now give me back my daughter!" Blackvoid considered this for a moment. "Hmmm..." He thought, "No. Blackheart needs to learn his lesson. Rainwings are no good scum." "WHAT!?" Almost all the Rainwings nearby gasped. "Now you get to watch your daughter die. BLACKHEART! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME!" Blackvoid yelled as he dug his claw into Amorous's neck. "PUT HER DOWN!" Guppy yelled, charging at Blackvoid. She tackled him, making him collapse and let go of Amorous's neck. Amorous stood up and ran to wrap her wings around her mother. She took a quick look to see what was happening. Agua and Monsoon were holding Guppy back, and some Nightwings were holding Blackvoid back. Blackheart ran to help hold Blackvoid away from Agua. Finally, Blackvoid turned away form Agua and stared right at Lifelight. "Dad!? What are you--" Blackheart began. Blackvoid pushed Blackheart away. Lifelight also pushed Amorous out of her way, walking to the middle of the beach. Suddenly Lifelight opened her jaw, dripping venom onto the beach. Blackvoid also opened his mouth, revealing an eerie orange glow. "DAD! NO!" Blackheart yelled running in front of his dad. "MOM! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Amorous screamed running in front of her mother. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Glory's voice yelled from their side, but before she could stop the fight like the last time, Lifelight shot her venom at Blackvoid as he launched fire at Lifelight. Blackheart and Amorous jumped in the way of the attacks. They both screamed in pain in just a few moments. Soon they had both collapsed on the ground. Chapter 16: Mirror "Ammy!" Blackheart shouted. "Where are you?" Blackheart turned in a circle. The desert today was hotter than ever. "Is anyone here!" Blackheart shouted, again. "Who- where- What are you!" A voice shouted. Blackheart didn't recognize this voice. "Over here... wherever... here is." Blackheart sighed. He walked in a circle again. "Are you a ghost too?" The voice asked from behind Blackheart. He jumped and turned to face a Seawing. "Who are you!" Blackheart asked. "You must be a ghost," The Seawing responded. "your face proves it." Blackheart put his talon on his head. "I- umm- don't feel any difference." He said. "Let me get you a mirror." The dragon said. Suddenly, Flames erupted through the desert sand. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Blackheart yelled, startled. Then, a transparent seawing floated out from the ground. She looked quite similar to the other Seawing. "I-I-IS THAT A GHOST!" Blackheart screamed. "Yes." said the ghost. "Here is your mirror, Neritic." Neritic flinched as the ghost handed her the mirror. "GO AWAY!" Neritic yelled at the ghost. The ghastly dragon looked down, Blackheart thought he saw a tear drip down her face. "Please help my sister." The ghost said to Blackheart. "I just want her to be happy again." then she disappeared and the flames re-entered the ground. Blackheart turned towards Neritic who was holding up the mirror, in a defiant way. Blackheart stared into the mirror to see his face. "I still don't understand why you consider me a gho-" Blackheart began, but the reflection began to shift. He saw his scales melting. Blackheart put his talon on his head. He could feel his scales melting. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Blackheart yelled. Then half of his vision disappeared and he felt something plop on his talon. Blackheart looked down and screamed. He looked back at the mirror, and his fear was true. His eye fell out of his head, and Blackheart could see some bones popping out of the flesh that now covered half of his head. Then Blackheart witnessed one of his horns fall off too. "What is this madness!" Blackheart cried. He looked over where he last saw Neritic. She was gone. Then her voice echoed from all around Blackheart. "You must be a ghost. You have to be." Blackheart was literally crying. "Stop! just please, STOP!" Balckheart could still hear Neritic's voice echoing those nine words. "STOP!!!" Blackheart yelled, closing his eye. When he opened his eye again, he was back in the rainforest. In fact, he was in the hospital. He looked at the entrance of the hospital, he saw a nightwing. "Are you done dreaming yet?" Deathbringer's voice asked. "Deathbringer!" Blackheart gasped. "It was horrible! I was in a desert, then a dragon came, then the dragon summoned a ghost, then my face began to melt-- IT WAS AWFUL!" Blackheart cried. "I assume your face melting was the worst part." Deathbringer asked. "YES!" Blackheart yelled. "Well... you know that, what should I call it..." Deathbringer began. "That Black Accident last night... yeah... you took some Rainwing venom to the face... aaand your face melted off halfway..." Blackheart couldn't believe it. He walked over to the closest mirror, and sure enough, his face looked the same as in his dream, but Blackheart felt that something was... off about his dream. Chapter 17: Tears Amorous couldn't fall asleep. Blackheart was causing a racket in his sleep. And her visitor from earlier wasn't helping. Her visitor was Weatherreader, who couldn't help but say, "Did you enjoy your black accident Ammy?" But the one thing that was even worse was having her first look at her burned face. "Who's that?" Amorous asked her nurse earlier. "Umm..." Hibiscus had began, "Oh, Ammy... t-t-that's you!" Amorous stared at the half black, half blue dragon in the mirror. Hibiscus clearly couldn't handle Amorous endlessly staring at her reflection, and ran out of the room, crying. Amorous stepped out of her bed, and returned to looking at the burned dragon in her room's mirror. "Who are you!" Amorous asked the mirror. After no response, Amorous had moved her mouth open, then closed it. So did her reflection. "I am..." Amorous said, pretending to be the dragon in the mirror. "I am hideous." Amorous slumped down and began crying. Her tears stained her vines. She could only imagine the Dolphins spraying her with water as she continued to cry. Then she heard knocking on her door. "Just a minute!" Amorous whined. "I'm afraid you don't have anot her minute." Deathbringer's voice said. "It's morning and Queen Glory needs to see you." Chapter 18: Throne room Blackheart did not want to leave his room, at least until Amorous's voice came through the door. "I know you don't want to, but we can't ignor the Queen." Amorous said through Blackheart's door. "Fine... but my face." "I'm sure your face is in better conditions than my face" Blackheart took a step out of his room and looked into Amorous's one eye. "Well, at least we can relate to something..." Amorous sighed. Blackheart could tell she was trying to hold back some tears. "Alright, lovebirds," Deathbringer began "let's go." -***- Amorous and Blackheart entered the throne room, as soon as they did, Glory jumped at least a foot in the air. "I-I-I knew the nurses said you two were hurt, but I'd never imagine you two were in that bad of a condition." Glory said. Blackheart and Amorous looked at each other. "Nevertheless you two got back together," Glory began, "and yet again, because of your secrets, you two broke the peace between our two tribes. Now the Nightwings are blaming the Rainwings for our black accident, and the other way around for the Rainwings." Blackheart glared at Glory. "So your going to separate us again!" Blackheart scowled. "No." Glory said. "I've considered that, and seeing how you two got together in secret tells me that that will happen again. So I'm putting your parents on trial. They are currently in queen Thorn's castle. And you two in the meantime will stay in your hospital wings, until the trial has closed." Blackheart was surprised by this, but not as surprised as what Glory said after the fact. "Someone's also told me some seawings have moved onto one of our rainforest' beaches. So I had a chat with them, and they'll let one ''of you two stay with them." Blackheart and Amorous stared at each other, and simultaneously they said, "Only one of us!?" Chapter 19: Rumors Glory let Blackheart and Amorous go to the seawings to determine who would stay there. "Did anyone follow you!?" Guppy asked. "Umm... No. Why?" Amorous replied. "Because there's something we need to tell you." Agua answered. Amorous could tell that Agua, Monsoon, and Guppy did not want to look at Blackheart nor Amorous's faces. "When we still lived in the summer palace of the Seawing palace, we had heard some rumors that an animus dragon lived not too far from here," Monsoon began. "and I can think of two dragons who may want to pay him a visit." -***- Amorous was laying in her hospital bed. 'Well, Blackheart is going to stay with the seawings.' Amorous thought. 'But how will we decide, together when we'll see the animus dragon?' Amorous felt like her scales were turning a shade of pale green. 'We'll decide tomorrow. For now, I just need to rest.' Chapter 20: Abalone Blackheart woke up, suddenly. He had the mirror dream again, but it was even worse than the last time. The ghastly dragon this time seemed to be teasing Neritic when Blackheart stepped into the desert. 'Geez... 'Blackheart thought. 'It's beginning to feel like this dream isn't actually a dream. 'Just then, Agua entered the room. "Amorous is here." He called "She's even saying she had the perfect idea for when you two should ask the animus dragon." -***- "That is a good idea!" Blackheart whispered to Amorous. "I just don't feel confortable-- you know-- with-- you know!" Blackheart studdered. "I admit it might be a little weird, but it might work!" Amorous whispered back. "There's the island!" Guppy called from under them. "You two know what you want, right?" "Absolutel!" Amorous reassured Guppy. "Good," Monsoon began. "we'll be heading back to our home. See you two there!" "See ya!" Blackheart called to Monsoon. They all were waving to each other, as Amorous and Blackheart landed on the small island's beach. There was a small shed in the center of the island. "How could anyone live in that small of a space?" Amorous asked Blackheart. "I don't know." Blackheart responded. They began walking slowly towards the shed. Blackheart took notes of the island in his head. 'Plenty of palm trees. A couple of berry bushes. Umm... A surgarcane farm? 'Blackheart was relieved to know that whoever this dragon was, was keeping a healthy diet. Amorous knocked on the shed's door. "Umm, hello! Is anyone there?" Blackheart couldn't hear an answer but then the door opened slightly. "Who are you!" A voice called from inside the shed. "You'd better be worth my time!" Blackheart looked at Amorous. "We heard that an animus dragon lives here. I believe that dragon is you." Blackheart called into the shed. "Why do you need me?" The voice asked. "Hang on," Amorous said. "I recognize your voice! You were talking to me when the dolphins attacked me!" No response came. A little bit later, Blackheart and Amorous heard the door unlock. Ther both entered the shed to find it was huge on the inside. "How is this soo much bigger than your shed's perimeter would indicate?" Blackheart asked "It's animus enchanted." the dragon said. Blackheart and Amorous turned to look at a seawing. Eventually, he looked at them, jumping, most likely in horror from their faces. The seawing settled down, just to ask "What are your names?" "Tell us your name first!" Blackheart growled. The dragon looked at Blackheart, in a ferocious sort of way. "My name is Abalone." He said. "Now what are your names!?" Abalone asked. "This is Amorous, and my name is Blackheart." Blackheart responded. "Well then, Blackheart and Amorous. I'm assuming you two have come here to fix your faces." Abalone asked. "Not entirely. We want you to fuse our bodies together." Chapter 21: Fusion Abalone had dropped the stones he had just picked up. "What!?" Ablalone asked. "That's never been done! Two dragons in control of one body. That cam either go great... or horribly wrong!" Amorous rolled her eyes. "That's what we've decided we want." Amorous assured Abalone. Rage seemed to be building in Abalone. "You could very easily die!" Abalone warned Amorous. "Then that's a risk we're willing to take!" Blackheart responded. Abalone grabbed his head. After a while, he responded with, "I can't watch any more dragons die. I'm too mentally unstable." Abalone began. "But I doubt you two are going to change your minds." Amorous grinned at Blackheart. Then they watched Abalone carve two beautiful necklaces. Then chant, "The dragons who wear these necklaces bodies will be fused." Abalone didn't say anything for a while. Then he handed them the necklaces. "If you two die, it's not my fault." Abalone said. Amorous looked at Blackheart "Ready?" She asked, and he nodded. Amorous put on the necklace, and watched Blackheart put his on. In only a moment, Amorous and Blackheart opened their new body's eyes. Chapter 22: Together Amorous and Blackheart looked from left to right, multiple times until Abalone spoke up. "Wow..." He gasped. "You two look great! Definitely better than the last time I tried to fuse two dragons!" Amorous and Blackheart looked at Abalone. "I thought you said that fusing two dragons has never been done?" Abalone rolled his eyes. "I lied," Abalone began. "Five years ago, a mudwing and an icewing fell in love. However, their parents denied their feelings for each other. After they began hanging out in secret, their parents discovered that they still loved each other. I guess you could say a blue accident happened. The icewing's face had been partially torn off by the mudwing's mother and the mudwing's face had been partially frozen by the icewing's father. They had heard a rumor about an aminus dragon living alone on this island, so they came to me, wanting to be fused. I had agreed to and once they put on the necklace, well, they died, in the same body." Amorous and Blackheart looked at Abalone, wryly. "So that's why you didn't want us to become one dragon..." They sighed. "Yes," Abalone began, again. "The body looked awful, it was all lumpy, and you could tell that they were in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if their body found it's way into Burn's stronghold." Abalone joked. Amorous and Blackheart were not pleased with Abalones joke. "But, I'm sure that you two want to be called a name instead of Blackheart and Amorous all the time, right?" Abalone asked. "Yeah..." Blackheart and Amorous began, "How about... Luminescent?" Chapter 23: Magic It had taken a while for Abalone to finish talking about what Luminescent should and shouldn't do, but he finally said goodbye to Luminescent. Luminescent was flying back to the kingdom. She tried to spray her venom mid-flight. The venom was less precise then she would've liked, but it did travel farther than before. She then tried to breathe fire. It didn't travel as far as before, but it was spread out. As far as the Blackheart side of her was concerned, he hadn't had a miniature vision. They'd usually pop up in his head once every two hours. now the'd been fused for over six hours. The Amorous side of Luminescent tried to change the color of Luminescent's scales. Unfortunately, only minor areas of her color shifted to complete invisibility. the rest of her scales stayed at a certain color, although Amorous didn't know why. Finally, the beach came into view. Monsoon, Guppy, and Agua were waiting on the beach for Amorous and Blackheart. 'When will they be back!? 'Guppy's voice rang in Luminescent's head. 'Whoa! 'Amorous thought, 'Are we reading Guppy's mind right now? 'Amorous knew Blackheart had powers, she just didn't think they'd been passed onto their new body. Nevertheless, when Luminescent landed, she was greeted by the seawings. "Um... hey," Agua began, "we are the seawings who queen Glory is letting stay on this beach... um have you seen a nightwing who's face looks like... um..." "A ZOMBIE," Guppy interrupted. "A young nightwing who's face looks like a zombie!" Luminescent looked at Guppy. "Um... I'm right here." Luminescent responded. "We're both right here..." The three seawings looked at Luminescent. She could hear all their thoughts. 'THAT'S INSANE! 'They thought at the same time. "Your joking..." Monsoon said instead. Luminescent giggled. "We flew together to the island where the animus was rumored to live, the five us us. Amorous, Blackheart, Agua, Monsoon, and last but not least Guppy." The seawings were gaping at Luminescent. "How do you know our names?" Monsoon asked, but Guppy shouted, "I'M STILL NOT CONVINCED!" before Luminescent could answer. Luminescent sighed. "We had asked the animus to fuse our bodies. Here, I'll take of the necklaces to prove we've been fused." Luminescent reached for the necklaces, but they began to burn when her talon got near the necklace. "OW!" Luminescent shouted. The seawings noticed too. "Lemme try." Agua volunteered, but when he grabbed the necklace, it burned him, as well as Luminescent, even though the necklace wasn't touching her. "OW!" they both yelled. "Okay! That is magic! That right there is animus magic!" Agua gasped, waving his hand to cool it down. "Can I say I believe you now." Guppy asked. Chapter 24: Deadly Luminescent didn't know why the necklace burned whoever tried to remove it. "He's been using his powers since he still lived in the seawing kingdom," Monsoon explained, "he might be going crazy... he may of had put enchantments on the necklace you didn't know about." Luminescent growled. "If he did enchant us to be permanently fused then... then so be it! Ugh... I think I need to go outside." Luminescent sighed. Monsoon, Agua and Guppy let Luminescent go outside. She paced from left to right on the shoreline, thinking. 'Why does it seem that everyone is against us being one!? Surely if we had an egg, our baby would look like this! 'Nothing made sense to Luminescent anymore. Suddenly, a dragon landed behind Luminescent, making her jump. "Now I've never seen you before." Deathbringer said from behind Luminescent. "Yes you do!" Luminescent growled at Deathbringer. "Can you please GO AWAY!" Deathbringer looked stunned. "I've never been talked to like that before, and I swear I've never seen a rainwing as big as you look so... youngish in a way." Deathbringer began to consider something. 'Don't you dare say-- '"I've made up my mind, I'm taking you to queen Glory, myself." Chapter 25: Denied Glory looked at Luminescent, stunned. "I do indeed know my subjects, every single one of them, except for you." Glory gasped. "Milady, you do know me... well not really anymore." Luminescent whispered, barely loud enough for Glory to hear. "What do you mean?" Glory asked. "I'll never tell you!" Luminescent snapped. Glory glared at Luminescent. "I know that tone of voice, but your not him." Glory said. Luminescent grinned. "I see your confused. HA! A true queen is never confused!" Luminescent laughed. "I guess dad really was right, some of you rainwings are pathetic! Oh, that's making you angry, huh. Well you'll never be my queen!" Luminescent roared. The necklace was beginning to burn. Glory was a vivid shade of red. Luminescent turned around, and left the room, calling, "I'm sorry!" back to Glory. Luminescent lifted off into the air. After two or so minutes, Luminescent yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" "Because." Luminescent semi-answered herself. "YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO MY QUEEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO!" "So." "SHE MIGHT BE TELLING DEATHBRINGER TO BRING US TO HER RIGHT NOW." "I'm Deathbringer's friend, he'll never bring me back." "Oh, really. Do you not remember that OUR BODIES HAVE BEEN FUSED?" Luminescent asked herself. She landed. "Oh." She answered. Finally, Luminescent noticed the burning feel of her necklace. "OW!" Luminescent roared. "Okay, I'm getting tired of this necklace burning us." Suddenly, again, a dragon landed behind her. Luminescent stared over where the dragon landed, expecting it to be Deathbringer. It wasn't Deathbringer, but rather Lotus Flower. "Are you that weird, weird, weird dragon the queen is looking, looking, looking for?" He asked. "No" Luminescent lied. "Okay! The queen, queen, queen is looking for a weird, weird, weird looking dragon." Lotus began, "She says she's going to throw, throw, throw that dragon into Queen Thorn, Thorn, Thorn's prison!" Luminescent's jaw dropped. "What!" Luminescent said. She's never thrown a rainwing into--" Luminescent began, before she was interrupted. "There you are!" Deathbringer's voice said from behind Luminescent. "I'm afraid this dragon isn't the one, one, one we're looking for, Death, Death, Deathbringer. She said." Lotus explained to Deathbringer. "She lied to you." Deathbringer explained to Lotus. "WHAT does that mean?" Lotus asked. "Never mind. We need to get you to queen Glory." -***- "I will not tolerate being talked to like that." Glory growled. "And as you already know from Lotus, You're going to see Thorn." Deathbringer said. "Please, I can explain!" Luminescent begged. "No. I don't want to hear it." Glory snapped. "You've made your decision, and every action has a consequence." "Please, give me one more--" then a ''zzip ''sound began from nowhere and a dart stung Luminescent in the neck. "one more... chance..." Luminescent finished as she drifted off to sleep. '''Click here to go to part 2' Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)